


Sherlock's Fob Watch

by BunnyChestnut



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyChestnut/pseuds/BunnyChestnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds a folder with a fob watch, a drawing with circles, and a key, while John is learning that Sherlock may indeed be an alien. Bad summary, but feel free to give criticism and review please! Thanks! !!!Warning!!! Spoilers from Doctor Who (not really that big but whatever, please read the note at the bottom of chapter 1 to understand my point of view)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give useful criticism, don't just say that it sucks, and I guess that this is post-A Scandal in Belgravia. Although really, it's just sometime after season 2, episode 1 and before the Fall. WARNING SPOILERS!!! (Well, not really I mean what the fob watches do is within the first ten minutes) Do not read unless you have watched episode 8, series 3 of Doctor who, although if you don't care about spoilers, suit yourself!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Although I wish I did, but Sherlock and Doctor Who are nowhere close to mine.

Sherlock was bored. Again. John was out shopping, he had confiscated the gun. Lestrade had no cases, Molly was on a date, Sherlock set Irene up to be hidden for another month before it was safe to contact her, there was nothing good on John's blog, and Sherlock didn't feel like composing today. He took out his phone and sent John a text:

**Bored–SH**

He looked at everything in the flat. Nothing exceptionally interesting. He saw his skull, John's laptop, his microscope, some beakers, two bunsen-burners, the old body parts from the last case, some cigarettes! Perfect. He took out one, lit it, and then paced back an forth throughout the flat. He heard something by the front door, he went down and found a folder with a fob watch, how ancient, and a key. He looked to see if there was a note attached, all he found was a piece of paper with a drawing of circles on it. He thought that it truly wasn't worth his time. It was a fob watch, with an anonymous supplier. With a drawing and a key. It wasn't like Moriarty's riddles. It was just a meaningless watch and he had no time for worthless distractions. He chucked the fob watch onto John's table. Put on his coat and slung his scarf over his right shoulder grabbed the key from the folder and headed out to look for it's source. What didn't catch his eye was the fact that it glowed with a low golden light.

John's phone buzzed. It was from Sherlock:

**Bored–SH**

John replied with:

**Find yourself a case, I'm busy–John**

John thought that it was ridiculous that he was already bored, it had only been three days since the last case. He walked with his groceries and went down the long way, it had a better view. He walked past a garden, some small little houses that you would draw as a child with a white picket fence. Then in his peripheral vision he saw a blue figure. A police box! He hadn't seen one in ages, he thought what a beauty! It looked like it had a new coat of paint and he took a closer look. He scanned the instructions on the box, it said pull to open, he gave it a tug, but it wouldn't budge. He tried to push, and it wouldn't open. It must have been locked. He tried to pull again and in the process he fell backwards onto the ground. He huffed, frustrated, and then saw a folder wedged under the box. He managed to get that out at least. He opened up the folder and read:

_Dear John,_

_This is a letter from the Doctor. I had to rewrite my DNA and that is why I have a fob watch in the possession of Mycroft. I am Time Lord (an alien in a human sense, when one form dies, it regenerates and comes to life again with a new face) who stole the TARDIS (time and relative dimensions in space– my...time and space machine, the police box that you saw). If I (human name being Sherlock Holmes) have received the folder from Mycroft then it means that something is wrong. Something that I will not be able to fix whilst I am a human. Therefore here are some instructions for what you should do as soon as you finish reading the letter:_

  1. _Save the letter_
  2. _Find me, the fob watch that has circle-like engravings, and the TARDIS key (the regular-looking locksmith key) and the letter that looks like a drawing of circles (in my human form it will look like a drawing, but after you make sure that I open the fob watch I will understand the “drawing” although really it's a letter, but that's not the point!)_
  3. _Look for Mycroft and he will explain the situation_
  4. _After you talk to Mycroft convince me to open the fob watch_
  5. _Just do almost exactly everything I (as in the Doctor) say_



_Good luck, and I am so sorry that I couldn't tell you all this before_   
_–The Doctor_

John just stared at the paper, and saw that Mycroft was leaning on his umbrella right in front of John. “Do you have anything you want to explain to me?" he said on the borderline of being furious and unbelieving. Mycroft took a breath and then said, “John, didn't you read the instructions?” John clenched his fist, the one without the letter in it, and yelled, “Of course I did, why do you think I'm all fussing about for? Another breakup? I don't think so! I just found out that my best friend might be an alien! Although if this is just a prank...just so you know this isn't funny!”

Mycroft sighed and looked with an apologetic frown, “John, I am truly sorry, but this is all true, Sherlock is really an alien, and we need to find him, his fob watch, and the TARDIS key first. Then we will go to a secluded room once again, and I will explain everything to both you and Sherlock.” John just blinked while he felt his phone buzz again.

**Never mind, I want to find what this key will unlock–SH**

**I know what it will unlock. Go back to the flat and find that fob watch and drawing. I'll be there in 3 minutes, you can have a go at the wall once or twice when I get back–John**

**How did you know that I got a fob watch and drawing today?–SH**

**Encounter with Mycroft, can't explain now, but just meet me will you?–John**

**Fine, but I don't get why Mycroft gave me a fob watch, a key, an a drawing, it seems stupid–SH**

John closed his phone, and murmured, “No, it's unbelievable and impossible.” He walked, while Mycroft took his car and sped ahead of him to 221b Bakers Street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really hope that people are reading this, like it, but if it needs improvements TELL ME!!! I really want to make this as good as possible. Thank you for the follows, it's a good enough of a substitute for reviews, but I would like to have some feedback on what people think! :) I might switch from using Sherlock and The Doctor to refer to him, but I'll probably use Sherlock whenever John talks about him. I am going to put in a little about what Moriarty is doing.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Doctor Who.

Sherlock looked at the key. Why would his brother give him a key, a fob watch, and a drawing? This might actually be exciting, but still, it did seem to be more of a childish game. Sherlock looked for the fob watch and the drawing that he had discarded. He took a look at the watch. It had a similar pattern to it as the drawing. Very detailed...for circles that is. He looked at the drawing. It was not really something that a child would draw, it looked intentional.

Mycroft came in while Sherlock was comparing the drawing and the watch's cover. He looked over and said, “Why did you give me a key, a fob watch, and a drawing? These things don't connect to one another!” Mycroft took out something from his inside coat pocket. It was a slender and short rod. With a purple light on one end, and a white light on the other. “Mycroft, what is this?” Sherlock was wondering why Mycroft was doing this without any sense or explanation, he always had an explanation. Mycroft looked at Sherlock and handed him the rod. Mycroft took a pause and said, “Sherlock, there is something wrong that is happening right now. I can't explain to you what yet, but you need to hold onto the Sonic Screwdriver,” he held up the rod to indicate that was what he was talking about, “The key, the ‘drawing’ and the fob watch until you open it, with your dear life. Even then I believe that you should probably keep the watch.” Sherlock was about to open it when Mycroft suddenly snatched it out of his hands. Sherlock looked at Mycroft as if he were a mad man, “What did you do that for? Why can't I open it?” Before Mycroft could say more, John came in, sullen faced mumbling to himself.

* * *

John looked up to see that Sherlock and Mycroft were already talking, and he just went to his room. He didn't want to talk to the Holmes brothers at that point. He just fell onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. He started to think about how. He was going to balance his anger towards Sherlock's alien self and his friendship with the actual Sherlock he knew. He chose to forget it, he was just going to state the facts and then leave it at that.

John walked into the room and glared at Mycroft, “Have you explained to it what is going on?” Mycroft looked at John regretting that he hadn't said anything sooner, but showing no emotion said, “You can't just go ’round calling him ‘it’. Of all people you would be the last one that I would expect to be that rude.” John just threw his arms up and screamed, “I give up!” Then he did what always calmed him, he made himself a cup of tea. John looked at the letter again. He looked at Sherlock and said, “Sherlock, has Mycroft told you why you have been given a key, a drawing, a fob watch, and... whatever that thing is?” He pointed at the rod with the lights on the ends. Sherlock held it up and said, “Apparently it's a Sonic Screwdriver. And no, Mycroft has not told what is going on!”

Mycroft frowned at them both, “I couldn't explain to you, Sherlock, because John has to hear this too, but I will however, explain to you two what is going on. Just stop acting like children you are both grown men I believe? So stop yelling at one another and don't blame me, or this Sherlock, blame him once he opens the fob watch.” John looked at Mycroft and started to mumble to himself again saying over and over,“He's not my friend, he'll never be my friend again, there was never such a thing as Sherlock.” Sherlock just stared at his brother and John, waiting for an explanation.

* * *

Mycroft looked at them both and said, “Sherlock, you are not–you–how do I say this? You are really not human. You're also not my brother, I was just supposed to keep an eye on you and make sure that you didn't get yourself killed, or kill anyone else.” Sherlock stared at Mycroft, “Ha, ha, very funny,” he said his face still frowning because of the way John was acting within the last 2 minutes.

“You're an alien Sherlock, didn't you know? Of course you two know everything as for me I know that my friend isn't real. Open the stupid fob watch and then get out of here!” John shouted. It got eerily quiet. Sherlock looked at John and said, “John, what are you talking about? No–Mycroft just give me the watch,” Mycroft didn't move, “I said give me the watch! Or do you have a reason as to why you are giving me these random things now? I would rather like to hear that before I open something that may kill me, as a person.”

Mycroft just looked remorseful at both John and Sherlock's reactions, “Moriarty and Sherlock are both truly Time Lords, they each decided to give themselves new names that they could make sure that they wouldn't remember one another. You two promised to each other that you would remain human, and would no longer interfere with time, unless need be. Moriarty had been hearing the drumming. Then his fob watch started whispering to him as if he yearned to open it. Well, he did open the watch and he is trying to find your TARDIS, time and relative dimensions in space, in short–your time traveling spaceship. Of course you had three copies of the TARDIS key made, one for me, one for you if need be, and one for John when he had to be told what was going to happen. You need to get rid of The Master, that's what Moriarty called himself when he was a Time Lord. You, Sherlock, called yourself, The Doctor. I know that this is all hard to wrap around your head, but after you open the fob watch you'll understand.” He said to the silent room. Sherlock stood up to take the fob watch, but stopped to look at John and said, “I'm sorry that he didn't tell you before, I hope that you could still be my friend, after all you are my only friend,” Sherlock didn't hug John only because he saw that he had a loaded gun in his hand. He took the fob watch and opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had major writers block, sorry–hope you readers like it! Also I just couldn't help but make John shoot the wall, it's just so fun to write :)
> 
> Again, chapters 1-4 are all written one or two years ago, including the notes (besides these one-two year disclaimers)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that people are reading this, like it, but if it needs improvements TELL ME!!! I really want to make this as good as possible. Thank you for the follows, it's a good enough of a substitute for reviews, but I would like to have some feedback on what people think! :) I might switch from using Sherlock and The Doctor to refer to him, but I'll probably use Sherlock whenever John talks about him. I am going to put in a little about what Moriarty is doing.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Doctor Who.

Sherlock felt like he was bursting with energy as if he was being slammed in the face with a head full of 900 years. He felt a pang of sadness when he had remembered the Time War. He looked at Mycroft and said, “Now! Why did you make me open that watch again? Oh right, Moriarty! Oh, I love the black curls, but why couldn't I be ginger? I am over nine-hundred year old and I still haven't been ginger! That's how many of me? Oh...12 regenerations...or maybe 13, well! John! Are you going to stand there all day with a gun in your hand? Or are you going to do something? Would you mind putting that gun away and finding us a cab? We need to go to the morgue. Mycroft, watch the TARDIS for me won't you? Or no! I'm going to her to see how she looks, then I'm going to figure out how to deal with The Master.” The Doctor said this about as fast as Sherlock had whenever he deduced something, but with emotion. He ran out of the room, but then poked his head out of the doorframe and said, “What are you two just standing around for? Come on! By the way, John, you can still call me Sherlock if you'd like.” He could see how confused an taken aback John and Mycroft looked, he chuckled and looked at his new Sonic Screw driver. It looked to be the best in years, although his green one was pretty good. He slipped the used fob watch into his pocket an then took out the “drawing.” It was a short message to himself to say there was most likely danger, to take John and Mycroft to at least two destinations after everything was cleared up, where the TARDIS was parked, and finally to know that he could never go back to being the way he was, the fob watch was now just a regular watch, he couldn't use it again. Even if he found another fob watch he wouldn't be the same human. 

 

Sherlock raced up to the TARDIS took out his key and looked in side. He said, “You are still a sexy thing! Look at you, your black and silver! I love it! But why black? You tend to like the brighter colors better. Lets give you a quick test run and be back here in 1 minute–I hope.” He thought of when he had told rose that they were gone for only twelve hours when really they were gone for a year. Although this time he had a specific plan of where to park her–right in front of 221b in two minutes. The TARDIS started to make a whooshing sound and then he opened the  door to see 221b just as he had hoped and he saw John standing out looking for a cab. 

 

* * *

 

John couldn't find a cab. He was just standing out on the curb when he felt a gust of wind from behind and heard a whooshing sound, so he turned back to see that police box again. He was startled and took a quick step back, as if to brace someone from a trust fall, but then quickly stepped forward to checkout the police box. He walked around it wondering how it got there, and then remembered the letter from The Doctor saying that it was a TARDIS and how it could travel anywhere in time and space. He walked up, and pulled, the door opened. He poked his head in and saw that the inside was bigger than the outside. John was pretty sure that that was not physically possible, but then again, he just found out that his former friend was an alien and that he had a box that could go anywhere in time and space. 

 

He wondered if they could go back in time to prevent certain disasters from happening, or wars from being fought. No, they couldn't, it would bee too big of a change in time. John didn't want to deal with Sherlock, or The Doctor, or what ever he called himself. He walked past the box and went to the flat, into his room and too out a suitcase and a cardboard box. He folded up his clothes and put then in his suitcase then he put his books in the box, he put his laptop and it's cords in the suitcase. He thought to himself _was this really all I brought to the flat? I would have expected to bring more_ but then again Sherlock was the one who had his stuff in disarray. The Sherlock he knew only properly organized his chemistry stuff. He took a look at the flat and was about to go down when he thought about the gun in his coat pocket. He took it out, aimed at the crocked smiley face, and screamed as he pulled the trigger, “I!” BAM “Am!” BAM “Not!” BAM “Bored!” BAM. There was a crash, the windowpane was smashed and started to fall out of its frame. 

 

He took out Sherlock's wallet and took out a banknote for the rent and to fix the wall and broken window, he wrote a quick note: 

 

_Dear Mrs. Hudson,_

 

_I apologize on behalf of Sherlock, he got bored again. We might be out a while, I hope that I see you again_

 

He paused before he wrote the word _soon_ , and signed below. 

 

He saw from the corner of his eye that Sherlock was leaning in the door way, looking sympathetic. 

 

“I'm not going to do what you say,” John growled, Sherlock stood up and said, “I'm sorry, I–I'm sorry I'm not him. I could try to muster what's left of him and act in that way. Or you can try to  accept me as an acquaintance, if not a friend.” 

 

* * *

 

He took out the Sonic and took a piece of glass, he placed it by the window. He used the white side, as it hummed the glass looked like it was growing back onto the edges. It took him about 15 minutes to make the window look good as new. He looked back at John and saw that John looked impressed, “Yes, I can repair most things, I can also break things with it, I can unlock almost any door, unless it's deadlocked, and I can't help with anything that is made out of wood.” He said that last part sheepishly, because he would think that considering how many things the Sonic could do, it would be stopped by an easy block of wood. John laughed at that and Sherlock smiled and stuck out his hand, “Acquaintances?” “Acquaintances.” John took it and grinned. 

 

“Now, what to do about Moriarty?” Sherlock looked at John and said calmly, “We meet him, we talk to him about what he wants this time,” John looked up and looked like he was about to object, but Sherlock cut him off with, “Yes John, it is most likely a horrible idea, and no we  aren't finding another way to deal with this.” 

 

* * *

 

 

The Master growled and thought how stupid he was to agree with The Doctor. Being a human was so boring, and playing with ordinary people was just like playing with puppets. His true form had so much more, it could change the rules of time–if he found that TARDIS, he did admit she did look beautiful. He caught himself smiling at the thought of the TARDIS and furiously shook that thought away. He had to manipulate the machine and connect it to either the rift or the void, he was still deciding what kind of power source of chaos he wanted to use.

 

The rift. The rift would be much better, he thought. The void was nothing and would of course suck The Doctor and any other time traveling thing, but that would include himself and that would be rather stupid considering that he would have to be right in front of the opening. 

 

He looked at the note he left for himself, go to meet The Doctor at the morgue, don't do anything majorly important, that would be harmful for the humans (meaning don't have fun), and don't go looking for the TARDIS. Of course he was going to ignore everything–except he would just have on quick check-in with The Doctor, or he considered the possibility that Sherlock hadn't opened the fob watch yet, in that case he would have a stupid ordinary human and an advanced human to talk to. 

 

He stood up and had some person, he didn't care who, take him to the morgue, it was some guy that was being threatened by Moriarty. The Master thought it quite impressive how his humans self was advanced, and not so stupid as he had heard John Smith was. He also was impressed that he still was trying to rule the world, even as human. 

 

As the car pulled up to the morgue, he scoffed when he saw John waiting outside by a cab and he was guessing that either The Doctor was awaiting him, or Sherlock was examining a body in the middle of a case. John saw him and sprinted into the building. He smirked and leisurely walked in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present tense note:  
> Again I still have one more chapter to post before the story will be from my writing style of today. So I will keep in mind the suggestions, but I won't be able to change chapters 1-4. 
> 
> {Well I could because I'm the writer, but I won't because... well I have my reasons. But this is all technical}


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t really my best writing, I’m having writer’s block–that’s why I haven’t been updating lately and I really would like some comments to avoid writer’s block…and to avoid making stupid bickering between characters.  
> Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Sherlock, I think we already established this! :)

“Sherlock! He's here, Moriarty–The Master–whatever–is here! What are you looking at? Is that a child's body?! Sherlock! This is ridiculous, you love cases, and I get that, but you really don't need her body, do you?” John forced himself to look at the child's corpse, he quickly looked down. He felt bad looking at the body, feeling odd that it wasn’t buried, he in some ways felt remorseful and felt like it was rude to not let the body be at rest. Especially since The Doctor was really using this case as a way to conceal the fact that he already opened the fob watch. 

 

“John, where is Molly? Is she still on her short date? She might want to see this one planet where the floor is made out of a shape-shifting edible substance, it changes color, flavor, and or shape depending on what the species was thinking when they walked upon it. Once when I was about 50 I went to that planet and imagined it to taste like ice cream and be a silver ball. It was delicious. I think I'll take you, Molly and Mycroft some time. It'll be fun, we can think up a picnic. But seriously, where is Molly?” The Doctor looked up from the child's lifeless body. “She should be here in about five minutes, she's always early when coming back from a date. Although she really has to be here in thirty minutes. Maybe this one is going to do better than most! I would feel so happy for her!” There was a silence, but then John said, “What do you do as a Time Lord? Do you have a love life? Or are you too busy traveling?” 

 

The Doctor stopped and looked at John as if he had thought that was the strangest question he had ever heard. He said, “Well, sometimes I have a companion that I fall in love with, and I've had a couple of children, but as a Time Lord. Well I did have a wife and children. They were all so lovely. Anyways, lets look at these powders...or well...what would Sherlock do? I'm going to run this under a micro scope and think about it, even thought I already have 8 ideas of who might have killed her. Just to be honest, this is more like a game of Clue.” 

 

John heard a creak behind him and looked in the doorway. It was Moriarty; he just walked up and said, “Hi. John, Doctor.” John stepped back he didn't really like Moriary, and he was pretty sure that he would dislike The Master. 

 

The Doctor looked at The Master, he still planned to pretend to be Sherlock, “What are you doing here Moriarty? And you know very well that being a doctor is not my profession.” He had to try to think about what Sherlock would deduce to “prove” he was actually human. Fortunately he still had the ability to speak just as fast, or slightly faster than Sherlock.

 

* * *

 

The Master looked at The Doctor and frowned, “You can't possibly have come here on coincidence,” his lip quivered just a bit, but then he put a sly smile on his face and innocently said, “I'm only here meet up with an old friend of mine, of course you are only slightly more exciting than regular humans. John, could you please excuse us a minute, I need to talk to Sherlock in private.” 

 

The Doctor looked up at John and nodded, he said to John, “Keep the gun with you, and if you see Molly tell her I need to have her run over a few tests to see if my hypothesis is correct,” he turned back to Moriarty and said, “What do we have to discuss? I believe that you are just going to terrorize someone or find some other puzzle for me to solve?” 

 

He could see The Master wasn't convinced, he raised an eyebrow and said, “Can't you guess? You know I enjoy these games, especially since I'm one step ahead of you,” The Doctor observed Moriarty and he could see from his stance that he was a bit tense, probably wondering if he was seriously still human, he knew that the “old friend” was himself as The Doctor, he knew that his intentions were to do with his TARDIS and he wasn't going to let him touch her, he had no other deductions, and even if he said them, he would be revealing that he opened the fob watch. 

 

“Well it's obvious that you're tense, why is that? Of course you still have to think about the people that are under your terrifying reign–or well you fill in the pieces, I just fit them together.” The Doctor cleared his throat and then saw that he had a fob watch poking out of his pocket, “Nice watch, but why a fob watch? On top of that it has a unique design, why is that? Is it a decoded message? Or is it just silly circles engraved one on top of another? Actually I’m really fascinated by this, mind if I have a peek?” Moriarty took out the fob watch and showed it to The Doctor. The lines of the engravings definitely had a purpose, he could already tell that Sherlock would have known that, but the only real purpose of the engravings were to identify that it was Gallifreyan, it just said what brand of watch and the major instructions on how to use it (if in a rush).

 

The Master was growing impatient; he wanted The Doctor to confess that he opened his fob watch, because _The Doctor_ was so much slower at thinking up what he was going to say when deducing something. “Time’s up Doctor, I already know that you opened your fob watch and I would so much prefer talking to you rather than you pathetic impersonation of Sherlock. Though you both do have rather similar speeds in which you deduce something, _Sherlock_ would always abruptly cut you off to say something, and when asked to make a deduction, he would begin immediately once been offered the chance. So stop pretending and start talking sense to me! Or I’ll just carry out my plans without giving you some idea of what I’m going to do and how you can’t possibly stop me this time. Oh that sounds ridiculous have I really sounded like such a kid whenever I ‘captured’ you or had you in some shape or form contained. By the way do you like my new Sonic Laser? I designed it myself.” He held up his Sonic Laser; it wasn’t golden and regular steel like the last time, it was instead clear?

 

“You made some of this out of diamonds? Are you joking? Where did you get the material, and how long has it been since you opened your fob watch?” The Doctor thought to himself how he was more proud of _his_ Sonic because it was able to do almost anything, he just needed to add the final touches of having it work on wood…he handed The Master his fob watch back and said, “And yes, you do sound like a human seven year-old or as if you’re still twenty! Really did you learn anything back home on Gallifrey? Honestly! Sure you passed DATARDIS test, but _I_ actually got one,” he pointed to himself with his thumb his face holding a smirk and his head held high, as if he was saying something like _I won! In your face! Ha!_ “Um…that is what a twenty year-old would do, I apologize. By the way, John, I know you’re eavesdropping, and the DATARDIS is the driving a TARDIS exam, we had to pass or fail, I failed but I managed to acquire one.”

 

The Master scoffed at The Doctor, “Steal one he means, since he didn’t pass, he wasn’t technically allowed, but they were getting to be expensive and by the time I got enough money to buy one, I had it be repaired, and the one that I wanted was _stolen_.” The Master glared at The Doctor. The Doctor just rolled his eyes back at him and thought _what teenagers we’re being, but to be honest this is fun_ , “Anyways, I know that it wasn’t _your_ TARDIS because I was fine with the closest TARDIS possible, and that happened to be the type 40 TARDIS. Of course you only got the second to latest TARDIS, because your father was ‘too cheap’ as you would call it.”

 

The Master scowled, “Enough! This is absolutely ridiculous. Anyways, where is the TARDIS?” He dragged that last sentence out, as if he couldn’t be any clearer. 

 

* * *

  
****

John walked in with Molly trailing behind him. She had a wide smile on her face, and John looked tense as they walked in. He squeezed her hand and murmured, “Molly…” He pressed his lips together thinking how to make it sound like he wasn’t insane. He tried again, “Molly…um…Sherlock and Moriarty might be acting differently. They might seem like new people–in a way. Because, you see–they’re both aliens.” 

 

John could see her wide smile break into a laugh and she bent over like it was the strangest and most entertaining thing she had ever heard. He just gave her a weak “One-‘Ha’-Laugh” then he looked down and made a solemn face to show that he was serious. John thought to himself _Mycroft makes this look easy, I guess he had “training” or experience_. Molly slightly tilted her head and softly whispered “Oh… What are they?” John just sighed and said, “They’re Time Lords. They–you know I really don’t know how to tell it to you, so,” John pulled out the letter from The Doctor out from his coat pocket and handed it to Molly, “This should hopefully sum it up or well give you a general idea about what is going on.”

 

He looked over at The Doctor and The Master. They were still just bickering, although it seemed to be pulling to a close. He thought it would be okay for them to walk in, just to understand what The Master was doing and why, and afterwards reverse the process and hopefully forget everything that’s happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present tense note: that was my last chapter from one or two years ago. I could continue and try to end it the way I had in mind then, or... I'm up for suggestions.
> 
> Also this is a disclaimer from chapter 5 that I started but never finished: I haven't read Wholigy yet, so my bicker between The Doctor and The Master was inaccurate and I forgot that a Type 40 TARDIS was an antique. So just let me improvise a little here.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE ALSO NOTE I WROTE THIS ONE OR TWO YEARS AGO, I'M JUST PUTTING STUFF FROM MY OLD FF.NET ACCOUNT TO HERE (some people said it was good, but I got too heavy of writers block to really continue, if anyone would like me to continue I could always try again)


End file.
